


Revenge Backfired

by Lexys23



Series: Lovely Death [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Murder-Suicide, Romeo and Juliet References, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Not a great title. Everyone has a breaking point. Once they reach that point, it is unknown what they would do. Some people try to get rid of pain. But others, they try to get revenge. They try to make the other person regret ever hurting them.





	Revenge Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, when I wasn't as great with character development. The more recent stories are better.

She had enough. Everyday she would say something hurtful. She was going to get revenge if it was the last thing she did. She wouldn't know what hit her.   
  
Rachel Berry entered McKinley High School like every other day, except the day will end with a bang, she thought as she smirked.   
  
She put her bag in her locker, and went on with the day as she normally would.   
  
Quinn Fabray was tired of hiding her secret. She was in love with the one Rachel Berry.   
  
She bullied Rachel even more. She didn't want anyone to know. But she was tired. She wanted to tell the girl the truth, and the only way was to apologize and come out. That was what she was going to do.   
  
It was lunch, and both girls were going to work on their plans.   
  
Rachel retrieved her bag and looked for her.   
  
Quinn left the restroom to look for the small diva. She didn't expect Santana and Brittany to tag along. She never told them anything, but they knew the truth about whom her heart belonged to.   
  
They found the young Jewish girl. She was alone in a classroom. She was smirking, and her right hand was in her bag.   
  
"What? No slushies? Going to destroy my self-esteem?" Rachel asked, her voice mocking.   
  
Quinn frowned this Rachel was different. There was something wrong, but what?   
  
"So you've noticed?" Rachel asked, smirking, as she saw Quinn's frown.   
  
Santana and Brittany were confused.   
  
"I'm done taking your crap Quinn! You're going to regret it," Rachel told her, in a low voice.   
  
Rachel pulled her hand out of her pocket and in her hand, was a gun.   
  
The three Cheerio's eyes widened.   
  
"Regret it now Quinn?" Rachel asked, smirking at their voices.   
  
Quinn couldn't breath. "R-Rachel?"   
  
"What? You're sorry? You regret it? Well, it's too late. You've done too much damage."   
  
"N-No," Quinn whispered, as she turned to her two friends. She looked into Santana's eyes. She gave her a look telling her to leave.   
  
"Maybe after this, I'll get Jacob, or David, maybe Azimo too."   
  
Quinn slowly moved to the side, away from her two friends. Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn, not looking at the other two. Santana and Brittany took the chance to silently leave the room.   
  
The two ran to the teacher they trusted the most. William Schuester.   
  
"Mr. Shue! R-Rachel.... Quinn.... gun!" Santana managed to say.   
  
"What?" he asked, confused.   
  
"Quinn, she's at gunpoint. Rachel, she has a gun. Mr. Shue, Rachel's going to kill Quinn!" she screamed, tears running down her face. She was scared for her best friend.   
  
The Spanish teacher's eyes widened. He shot up and followed the girls. Just as they exited the room, a gun shot echoed threw the walls.   
  
"No!" Santana and Brittany shouted, as the students tried to run from the building. They all headed for the exit.   
  
Santana told Puck to take Brittany outside and she ran towards the classroom. Right when she turned the corner, another gunshot echoed the walls.   
  
She ran into the classroom, and froze at what she saw.   
  
Quinn stood in front of Rachel as the girls left.   
  
"Y-You don't want to do this," Quinn told the smaller girl.   
  
Rachel smirked. "You don't know what I want."   
  
"Think about your future. Your family."   
  
"What future? There are people who are better than me. My fathers don't care about me. They are never around. Shelby didn't even want me. Why else would she take your girl?"   
  
"R-Rachel, j-just put it down," Quinn told her, taking a step towards the diva.   
  
"Why? So you can hurt me?" the brunette asked.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Quinn whispered, feeling guilty.   
  
Rachel raised the gun and aimed it over Quinn's heart.   
  
"Rachel, please," Quinn begged.   
  
Rachel smirked and pulled the trigger.   
  
Quinn fell on to her back. She felt pain on her chest, near her heart. She pressed her hand over it, trying to stop the blood.   
  
Rachel knew the shot wasn't going to kill her right away. She walked to the blonde girl, until she stood over her.   
  
"Why?" Rachel asked, wanting an answer. "Tell me, and I'll end your suffering."   
  
Quinn closed her eyes as she started to feel cold.   
  
"B-be-because I-I l-loved you," Quinn managed to get out. She opened her eyes and stared into Rachel's.   
  
Rachel frowned. She loved her? She tried to look into Quinn's eye, and didn't see anything that made her doubt she wasn't telling the truth.   
  
Rachel started thinking. She knew she had feelings for the blonde. She crouched down next to the dying blond and pressed her lips against her's.   
  
Quinn let Rachel slip her tongue into her mouth, and they fought for dominance. Rachel won, for Quinn barely had enough energy to keep her eyes opened.   
  
Quinn's eyes slowly closed, and her breathing got shallow.   
  
Rachel pulled away and stood over her. She raised the gun. She put it over her temple, and pulled the trigger.   
  
Rachel realized she had loved Quinn, and couldn't believe she shot her. If Quinn died, so would she.   
  
Quinn heard the door open and a gasp. She couldn't open her eyes, and it was getting hard to breath.   
  
Santana stood with her best friend, holding her hand. Quinn was bleeding from her chest, so she knew the first bullet was from her. Rachel was bleeding from her head, so she most likely shot herself.   
  
The Latina heard the cops and ran to get them.   
  
The glee club stood in front of the two graves. Rachel died after the bullet went threw her head. Quinn died on the way to the hospital. She had lost too much blood.   
  
Their love killed them, but it was what kept them together in the end.


End file.
